13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyler Down
|last_appearance = |nickname = Ty-Ty (by Monty) Ty (by Clay)}} Tyler Down is a main character in 13 Reasons Why. He is portrayed by Devin Druid. Tyler is Liberty High's Student Photographer. He is the subject of , where he was responsible for photographically stalking Hannah and spreading her and Courtney's kiss photo over the school, which ultimately ended Courtney and Hannah's friendship. He is constantly bullied by Monty and his friends, but finds friends of his own and goes on a date with his crush, Mackenzie, who eventually leaves him and starts dating someone else. His friends leave him which makes him feel lonely and depressed. He works the trauma of being raped by Monty, which lead him to an attempt at a school shooting during Spring Fling, with Clay, who talked him out of it. Tyler goes through ups and downs in the second season, he seems to have become stronger and healthier, but still gets pushed aside by the group who don't see him as a friend he makes friends with Cyrus, and dates Mackenzie, his sister. Cyrus and Tyler have tight but troublesome friendship and they take their hatred for the school bullies out on the school, vandalising the football field, this is met with Cyrus being suspended and Tyler entering a programme to control his anger. He comes back incredibly happy and seemingly healthier, however, his happiness and healthiness, takes a turn for the worst when he is raped by Monty in the boys bathroom, which pushes him over the edge as he attempts a school shooting in , however Clay, who Tyler stopped considering a friend, convinces Tyler that it isn't the way. Tyler works through his trauma in the third season, Clay gathers the group together to help take care of Tyler while he recovers, which Zach Dempsey wants no part in as he believed Tyler had become a psychopath. During the time that Clay takes care of Tyler and helps him become happier and healthy again, Tyler joins Jessica's group that is determined to dismantle the rape culture at Liberty High, as an ally. Tyler works up the courage to tell Clay that Monty raped him and they share an emotional hug, Tyler considers Clay to be his best friend. Clay and Tyler talk after their hug and Tyler reveals to Clay that the only other person who knew abut it was Bryce Walker. Tyler shares his trauma with Jessica Davis, after Clay says that she would understand considering she was also raped and working through her trauma, he shows her a video he made before he planned to go through with the shooting, in which he confesses what Monty did to him and says goodbye to his parents, whom the video was meant for. Tyler also reveals to Jessica that he told Bryce. Early Life Very little is known about Tyler's past. What we do know comes from his own words in his goodbye video where he talks about hurting, feeling cut and bleeding everyday since he was 12 which has caused him to feel rejected, alone, and that his life is meaningless. This shows Tyler's been bullied and hurt by others for years which may have caused him to isolate himself in photography and yearbook which ended in him becoming anti social and others at Liberty to view him as a loner and a creep and was bullied often by other students, mostly jocks, only increasing his feelings of rejected. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= Season 1 In the flashback, Tyler would always stand outside Hannah's window, taking pictures of her. Hannah didn't know that it was Tyler, and so Courtney offered to help her catch the stalker. Tyler snapped a picture of Hannah and Courtney drunk and making out. Hannah figured out that Tyler was the photographer then. The next day, he was confronted by Hannah and he supposedly gave her the pictures to dispose. Tyler then asks if Hannah would want to hang out with him, but she declines, and so an angry Tyler group-texts the picture of the two making out to the whole school. At present, everyone still had a copy of the picture on their computers. Tyler was inside his house. His windows had some visible damage to it, and his dad asked him what was going on. He proceeded to tell him that he didn't know anything. After a while of prying, his father decided to leave him be. At school, he was confronted by Clay about the pictures and Tyler revealed that Tyler was in love with Hannah, and the fact that she didn't try to hide who she was. After Clay said that he wanted the pictures destroyed, Tyler gave him a picture of Clay and Hannah together, for his keeping. Later, a naked picture of Tyler was sent to the whole school by Clay, as a payback for what he did to Hannah. |-|Season 2= Season 2 Tyler is the first of the individuals called upon from Hannah's tapes to court. He relays the whole truth of his stalking of her. He states that he was attracted to her and met her when attempting to gather yearbook photos and being rebuffed she offered herself as a subject. Tyler helped Hannah access her locker and then asked her to model for a photo collage in the park to which she agreed. Tyler eventually upset Hannah during the Justin Foley playground incident by offering to console her with a photoshoot. He then that night made his way to her house knowing it from the earlier pre-school party. He caught her sexting and captured his first illicit, unauthorized photo of her. Tyler befriended outcast punk student Cyrus in class through complimenting his drawings and drew a crush from his sister Mackenzie. Tyler and Cyrus proceeded to revenge prank those tied to the Hannah Baker suicide depending upon their honesty in court. School Captain Marcus was set up with an incriminating video and paint explosion whilst he and Cyrus vandalized his car, blackmailing him to turn against Bryce Walker. Tyler went on a date at the Crestmont with Mackenzie, and they began kissing before he abruptly excused himself. In the hallway, it is revealed he had prematurely ejaculated and ran out as he was embarrassed. Tyler's friendship with Cyrus falls apart at an underground metal gig after he insults a persistent Mackenzie. After posting photos of him and Cyrus vandalizing the school, he and Cyrus were in trouble. Cyrus got suspended and Tyler was sent to a program to help him control his anger. In , Tyler came back to school, seeming quite happy and he seemed to have, somewhat, let go, only to be cornered in the boys bathroom at Liberty High by Montgomery and two other boys, bashed in the face multiple times, drowned in a toilet bowl and brutally sodomized with the handle of a broomstick. The boys walked out leaving him half-naked and bleeding on the floor. This scene was likely implemented to show that men and boys can be sexually assaulted too. This was the final straw for Tyler and he decided to go through with his plan to commit a school shooting. Tyler gathered four guns (three handguns and an Assault Rifle) and headed to the school, where the Spring Fling dance was being held. At the dance, Mackenzie showed Cyrus a concerning text Tyler had sent her, Cyrus told Clay and the other students. Clay advised everyone to lock the doors, stay inside, and not call the police, as he knew Tyler would get killed. Clay went outside and talked Tyler down, while they heard sirens in the distance, he told him he won't get out of it alive, but he doesn't want him to die. Tyler finally relented, Tony pulled up and shouted for him to get into the car. Clay took the assault rifle, Tyler got into Tony's car and they sped away before the police arrived. The season ended with Clay, Justin, and Jessica waiting outside the school. |-|Season 3= Season 3 Tyler's Mistake (Reason #4) Tyler is Hannah's fourth reason of why she committed suicide. Tyler developed a crush on Hannah, however, he was too shy to tell her his feelings in person and he then decided to begin stalking her and taking photos of her without her consent, which completely frightened her. Eventually, Courtney volunteered to help Hannah catch her stalker and they were eventually able to catch Tyler in the act of taking pictures, causing him to flee the scene. However before this occurred he was able to get a photo of Hannah and Courtney kissing, evidence of Courtney being a lesbian. Hannah personally confronted Tyler at school and demanded the photos he took and all the negatives, which he gave to her. Tyler attempted to ask Hannah out but she just laughed and left. Out of spite, Tyler spread the photograph of Hannah and Courtney to the entire school, causing Courtney to turn her back on Hannah for a time. Despite this, nobody at school figured out that it was Hannah and Courtney in the photo, however Tyler's actions would eventually lead to Courtney betraying Hannah and destroying her reputation in order to hide the fact that she was in the photo alongside Hannah after Montgomery confronted her about the photo. Personality Tyler is shown to a socially awkward, uncaring, spiteful and selfish person. Being a dedicated photographer, he appears to not care at all about people's privacy and constantly stalks people and takes pictures behind their backs and as such is despised by a majority of the people at Liberty High. He was shown to have a crush on Hannah Baker though was too shy to tell her this in person, when he first saw her, he asked to do a photoshoot with her, after she asked him to take a picture of her, seeing that he asked a group of girls and they harshly rejected him, she gave him a chance because no one else seemed to, after the picture of her got sent around the school, Tyler unknowingly and accidentally said the wrong thing, she rejected him and he resorted to stalking her for days just to get photographs of her which completely frightened her. After being caught by Hannah and Courtney and giving up the photos he took of them at her request, he finally told Hannah of his feelings though due to his actions was coldly rejected by her and out of spite he cruelly spread the photo of Hannah and Courtney kissing to the whole school which not only further ruined Hannah's already damaged reputation, but also destroyed her friendship with Courtney and led Courtney to betray Hannah and destroy her reputation even further just to save herself. Tyler appears to show little remorse for what he did to Hannah and no doubt wants the tapes to be kept a secret to protect himself from punishment. He is shown to be willing to resort to extreme measures to protect himself as it is he who suggests that he and the others on Hannah's list use Bryce as a scapegoat to minimize the damage on themselves as he views Bryce as being dangerous and that his actions are the worst, completely ignoring that he is guilty of crimes as well such as trespassing and invasion of a minor's privacy. Due to his actions towards Hannah and Courtney, Tyler, like Hannah has become a victim of intense bullying and ridicule and as a result of Clay, humiliation on the same level as that suffered by Hannah. The others on Hannah's list even grant her request to throw rocks at his window for revenge on what he did, showing how much they hate him. By the end of the first season, Tyler is shown to have finally had enough of his torment and appears to be embarking on a violent, murderous path as he purchases an entire arsenal of weapons and also makes a hit list of all those on Hannah's tapes and those who have bullied him, possibly showing he wants to murder them all as revenge. In the second season, Tyler appears to be regretful of his actions and appears to be trying to turn his life around. He tells the truth in court and helps Alex in his recovery. He even makes friends with other outcasts, most notably Cyrus. However, the majority of the school still ostracize him, as the jocks still dislike him and Chloe refuses to let him photograph cheerleading practice, which the principal tells him he is no longer allowed to do. He also appears to have developed violent tendencies, as he keeps the guns he had in the trunk to shoot cans and bottles, and later a bird invites Cyrus to do it with him and even admits that it is easier to do if one imagines the target as someone they hate. His change is shown when he starts listening to heavy metal music, courtesy of Cyrus. It also appears that he is fearful of consequences from his authority figures, as when his parents confront him overshooting guns, he claims it was Cyrus' BB gun, and when they find out he bullied Marcus, he claims it was Cyrus' idea. He also abandons Clay after taking him to shoot guns when the cops start to show up. When Cyrus confronts him over abandoning Mackenzie on their date, he claims it felt weird because it was Cyrus' sister. Throughout the season, Tyler revenge pranks the people on Hannah's tapes with Cyrus' help depending on whether or not they tell the truth in court, but it is unclear whether he is doing this for Hannah or is simply releasing his frustrations on those he believes deserve to be bullied. This attitude of prioritizing himself eventually costs him his friendship with Cyrus, as he insults Mackenzie when she tries to console him over his premature ejaculation on their date, doing so to prevent Cyrus from finding out about it. After this, and others finding out about his date, he snaps and admits that he and Cyrus torched the field, by posting pictures of it on Facebook. After coming back from a program to help him control his anger, Tyler appears to be fine. However, once Montgomery sodomizes him with a mop handle, he snaps and attempts to commit a school shooting, regardless of the consequences. However, Clay manages to talk him down, showing that Tyler is not completely gone yet. In Season 3, we see Tyler to be completely traumatized by his rape by Monty as well as having almost committed a school shooting. He tries to recover with help from Clay and his friends and begins to take boxing lessons, which slowly begins to improve his confidence and mental health. He also begins taking steps to fully redeem himself for past wrongs. Though he eventually attempts to commit suicide, he decides not to once he sees Bryce's battered corpse, which results in him reporting Bryce's body to the police anonymously. He finds new purpose when he joins Jessica's support group and ally and eventually tells Clay and Jessica about his rape, as well as revealing his status as a victim. Tyler has made mistakes and has gone through the most evolution of the Baker's dozen, asides from Justin and Zach. But he's a much different character than he used to be, and he seems to be recovering from the traumatic events of his past and moving on to live a better life. Physical Appearance Tyler is tall, lanky, and pale. He has curly brown hair and dresses very simply, normally wearing jeans, a shirt, and a jacket. He carries a camera with him everywhere because of his duties with the yearbook. Relationships Hannah Baker Hannah is Tyler's former friend and crush. Tyler and Hannah first met when Hannah offered Tyler to take a yearbook photo of her. Tyler liked her because she was beautiful and nice to him. He asked her if she wanted do a photoshoot with him, which she agreed to. After the picture Justin took of Hannah spread around, Tyler tried to talk with her about it. He told her that she was the most beautiful girl of Liberty High, and offered to do another photoshoot with her. This upset Hannah, and she told him to get away from her. To cheer her up, he went to her house to give her the pictures from the photoshoot, but instead captured unauthorized photo's of her. He started doing this more often, stalking her. Hannah and Courtney caught Tyler after he took a picture of them kissing. Hannah asked Tyler to get rid of the pictures, which he told her he did, but after getting rejected by Hannah, he sent the picture of Courtney and Hannah to half the school. Clay Jensen Clay is Tyler's friend. Tyler and Clay's relationship has been rocky. Tyler is friendly towards Clay, and Clay doesn't really seem to care about him. After listening to Tyler's tape, Clay takes a picture of a naked Tyler from outside his house and sends it around to make him feel the way he made Hannah feel. In the second season they are seemingly friends. When Tyler is about to shoot up the school, Clay tries to stop him but Tyler tells him to go home, not wanting to shoot Clay. Clay keeps standing in front of him and Tyler points his gun at him. Clay apologizes for not realizing how bad everything was for Tyler and tells him that he doesn't want him to die, and helps him to get away from the school before the police arrives. Alex Standall Alex is Tyler's friend. Alex has always been nice to Tyler, mostly by defending him from bullies. This caused Tyler to take Alex off his hit list, therefore, making Alex the only person Tyler decided to spare from death. After Alex shot himself in the head, Tyler often visited him at the hospital and became close with his Dad. Tyler showed Alex pictures he took of him at the hospital and was invited to Alex's birthday party. In Season 3, Alex often watches Tyler when Jessica doesn't want to. They also work out at the same gym. Tyler also knows about Alex killing Bryce, and is part of the group that defends him. Montgomery de la Cruz Monty is Tyler's bully. Monty has been bullying Tyler for a long time. He would usually slam Tyler against walls and lockers. After the school cancels the school's sports season and Bryce ends his friendship with Monty, Monty decides to bring out his anger on Tyler. In the bathroom, Monty slams Tyler's head into the mirror, drowned him in a toilet and brutally sodomized Tyler with a mop. This pushed Tyler to trying to shoot up the school. In Season 3, Montgomery mocks Tyler for having been raped, even saying that it has happened to other people. Tyler is shown to freeze every time Montgomery passes in the hallway, and when he threatens him. Tyler eventually finds the strength to tell Bryce, Clay and Jessica, on different occasions, which result in all three of them confronting Montgomery. In , Tyler finally tells the police the truth, causing Montgomery's arrest. Cyrus Cyrus is Tyler's friend. Tyler and Cyrus met in special skills class. They disliked the same kind of people, starting their friendship. Cyrus introduced Tyler to his friend group, and they would usually hang out. Together they get revenge on the people who lied or made Hannah look bad in court. After Tyler insults Cyrus's sister Mackenzie, Cyrus gets mad at Tyler and doesn't want to hang out with him anymore. When Tyler comes back from the program, he and Cyrus have a talk and confirm they're cool with each other. However, Cyrus doesn't seem to be willing to rekindle their friendship. However, he does help cover up Tyler's attempt at mass shooting by claiming it was a joke. Mackenzie Mackenzie is Tyler's friend and crush. Tyler and Mackenzie start showing interest in each other soon after meeting. After a while, Mackenzie asks Tyler on a date to the movies. At the movies, they start kissing and Tyler ejaculates. He leaves Mackenzie in the theater, and Mackenzie tells a friend about it. The outcasts start making fun of Tyler for what happened, and when Mackenzie tries to talk about it with Tyler in public, he yells at her. When returning from the program, Mackenzie welcomes Tyler back and Tyler's very happy to see her. Tyler asks her out, but Mackenzie reveals that she's dating someone. Tyler sends her a text before trying to shoot up the school so she can get away. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 3 * Yeah. I'm the New Girl * If You're Breathing, You're a Liar * The Good Person is Indistinguishable from the Bad * Angry, Young and Man * Nobody's Clean * You Can Tell the Heart of a Man by How He Grieves * There Are a Number of Problems with Clay Jensen * In High School, Even on a Good Day, It's Hard to Tell Who's on Your Side * Always Waiting for the Next Bad News * The World Closing In * There Are a Few Things I Haven't Told You * And Then the Hurricane Hit * Let the Dead Bury the Dead Quotes |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= Season 2 |-|Season 3= Trivia * Tyler has said on multiple occasions that he has some extremely sensitive photos of many popular people at school. * Tyler was preparing to commit a school shooting in , the last episode of the first season, evidence being his massive trunk containing several guns and large amounts of ammunition. In , the last episode of the second season he is pushed to the edge by a brutal sexual assault and attempts to commit a school shooting. * Tyler was the only person to admit in his deposition video that there are tapes that Hannah recorded. * Tyler is shown to be the most despised person on Hannah's list, more so than Bryce to a degree as they refuse to allow him to join in plans to silence Clay about the tapes and throw rocks at his window as Hannah told them to. * There is a strong argument regarding his presence in the tapes in the original novel of 13 Reasons Why as Hannah had speculated Tyler was stalking her instead of confronting him as opposed to the television series where he is Hannah‘s stalker. * In , Tyler is brutally sodomized by Montgomery. This makes both Bryce and Montgomery rapists. Gallery |-|Promotional= 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Tyler Down.jpg Season 2 Character Portrait Tyler Down.jpg Spotify_13RW_Season_2_Character_Portrait_Tyler_Down.png Season_3_Character_Portrait_Tyler_Down.jpg |-|Season 1 Screencaps= S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-012-Tyler.jpg ; S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-022-Tyler-Courtney.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-036-Alex-Clay-Tyler.png ; S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-011-Tyler-Down.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-038-Ryan-Tyler.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-040-Tyler-Down.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-042-Tyler-Down.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-046-Tyler-Down.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-076-Tyler-Down.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-083-Tyler-Down.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-106-Tyler-Down.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-107-Clay's-Text-Tyler.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-111-Tyler-Down.png ; S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-016-Tyler-Down.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-019-Tyler-Down.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-020-Tyler-Clay.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-037-Tyler-Down.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-038-Tyler-Down.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-078-Tyler-Down.png ; S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-016-Tyler-Down.png ; S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-030-Marcus-Courtney-Tyler-Clay.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-039-Clay-Tyler.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-040-Clay-Tyler.png ; ; S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-014-Tyler-Courtney-Marcus.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-015-Monty-Tyler.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-016-Bryce-Tyler.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-035-Tyler-Down.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-036-Ryan-Zach-Tyler-Alex-Marcus-Courtney.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-042-Tyler-Down.png ; S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-058-Tyler-Down.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-062-Tyler-Down.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-066-Tyler-Down.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-078-Tyler-Down.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-079-Monty-Tyler.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-080-Alex-Tyler.png |-|Season 2 Screencaps= S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-001-Tyler-Down.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-037-Tyler-Down.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-039-Tyler-Down.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-074-Sonya-Tyler-Court.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-075-Tyler-Down.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-074-Sonya-Tyler-Court.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-075-Tyler-Down.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-076-Mr.-Down-Mrs.-Down.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-077-Clay-Jensen-Court.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-078-Olivia-Baker-Court.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-079-Tyler-Down-Court.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-080-Tyler-Down-Court.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-082-Tyler-Hannah-Jocks.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-083-Tyler-Hannah.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-085-Tyler-Hannah.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-086-Hannah-Tyler.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-085-Hannah-Tyler.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-088-Tyler-Hannah.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-089-Hannah-Tyler.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-092-Tyler-Down.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-098-Hannah-Tyler.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-099-Tyler-Hannah.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-100-Hannah-Tyler.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-101-Hannah-Tyler.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-102-Tyler-Down.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-103-Tyler-Hannah-Photos.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-105-Tyler-stalks-Hannah.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-117-Tyler-Bryce.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-144-Tyler-Alex.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-146-Tyler-Alex.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-147-Tyler-Alex.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-159-Tyler-Down.png ; S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-021-Tyler-Down.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-037-Alex-Tyler.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-038-Alex-Tyler.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-047-Tyler-Mr-Down.png ; S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-011-Tyler-Down.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-030-Cyrus-Tyler-Mackenzie.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-030-Cyrus-Mackenzie-and-their-friends-give-a-student-the-middle-finger.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-084-Tyler-and-Cyrus.png ; S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-031-Tyler-And-Cyrus.PNG S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-076-Tyler-Cyrus.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-084-Cyrus-Tyler.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-099-Tyler-Cyrus.png ; S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-002-Tyler-Cyrus.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-024-Tyler-Cyrus.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-026-Tyler-Down.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-036-Cyrus-Tyler.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-037-Cyrus-Tyler-Chad.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-086-Tyler-Down.png ; S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-015-Tyler-Down.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-089-Tyler-Down.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-090-Cyrus-Tyler-Bill.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-100-Tyler-Cyrus.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-105-Tyler-Mackenzie.png ; S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-023-Tyler-Down.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-040-Tyler-Cyrus.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-049-Tyler-Down.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-077-Jessica-Zach-Tyler.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-085-Tyler-Cyrus.png ; S02E08-The-Little-Girl-015-Tyler-Down.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-019-Tyler-Down.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-023-Tyler-Down.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-024-Tyler-Mackenzie.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-030-Zach-Tyler.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-031-Zach-Tyler.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-047-Tyler-Cyrus.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-048-Tyler-Down.png ; S02E09-The-Missing-Page-021-Mackenzie-Tyler.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-023-Mackenzie-Tyler.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-024-Tyler-Mackenzie.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-025-Tyler-Mackenzie.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-026-Tyler-Mackenzie.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-028-Tyler-Down.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-057-Tyler-Down.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-059-Cyrus-Tyler.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-063-Tyler-Cyrus.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-064-Tyler-Clay.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-088-Tyler-Cyrus.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-111-Tyler-Down.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-112-Cyrus-Tyler.png ; S02E10-Smile-Bitches-081-Cyrus-Tyler.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-083-Tyler-Down.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-084-Cyrus-And-Tyler.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-095-Mrs-Down-Mr-Down-Tyler.png ; S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-041-Cyrus-Tyler.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-060-Tyler-Cyrus-Friends.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-061-Tyler-Down.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-078-Tyler-Clay.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-079-Clay-Tyler.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-087-Tyler-Down.png ; S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-027-Cyrus-Tyler.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-029-Tyler-Down.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-050-Mrs-Down-Tyler-Mr-Down.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-057-Tyler-Down.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-085-Tyler-Down.png ; S02E13-Bye-016-Tyler-Down.png S02E13-Bye-018-Mackenzie-Tyler.png S02E13-Bye-020-Tyler-Down.png S02E13-Bye-053-Cyrus-Tyler.png S02E13-Bye-061-Monty-Tyler.png S02E13-Bye-062-Tyler-Down.png S02E13-Bye-071-Tyler-Down.png S02E13-Bye-072-Tyler-Down.png S02E13-Bye-079-Tyler-Down.png S02E13-Bye-092-Tyler-Down.png |-|Season 3 Screencaps= References de:Tyler Down fr:Tyler Down Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Former Antagonists